Amor y Razón
by gatitasam
Summary: A veces la mejor forma de amar es dejar libre a quien amas.Bella conoce a Edward el amor de su vida pero el destino les impide estar juntos.NO ES LA TIPICA HISTORIA DE AMOR,ES LA HISTORIA DE AMOR QUE SUPERA A LA RAZON.BXE...Dejen reviews
1. Prefacio

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic y espero q les guste....NO ES LA TIPICA HISTORIA DE AMOR, ES LA HISTORIA DE AMOR Q SUPERA A TODA RAZON....

Epilogo.-

_Yo no vi las flores marchitar,  
ni ese frio en tus ojos al mirar,  
no, no vi la realidad  
me ibas a dejar.  
_  
Estando bajo una noche nublada un 20 de Junio cerca del la persona por quien vivía; aprendí un par de cosas.

Aprendí que amar es sufrir; que amar es luchar por lo que se quiere pero a veces hay que dejar libre a la persona a quien más amas, que el corazón puede ser traicionero, que los años no hacen la edad, que el verdadero amor no busca el bien propio sino el del ser amado y que a veces se aprende de la forma más dolorosa y difícil.

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pasar sería doloroso para mí, doloroso para él, pero al final sería lo mejor para los dos.

_Dicen que la vida no es como la ves,  
para aprender hay que caer,  
para ganar hay que perder,  
lo di todo por ti._

Y en ese momento vi una lágrima correr por su mejilla y sentí que algo me desgarraba por dentro.

-Cuídate mi princesa…-miré sus ojos y no pude evitar perderme en esos preciosos ojos verdes mientras yo dejaba caer gruesas lágrimas por mis ojos. -sabes que esto no es un adiós definitivo y…-se acerco a mi oído y susurro –te voy estar esperando.

-Algún día vamos a volver a estar juntos- dije mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos y acercándome más a él hasta sentir su cuerpo junto al mío -Y ten la seguridad de que te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca lo dudes.- me paré en puntillas y lo bese con dulzura disfrutando de ese momento.

-yo también te amo- dijo volviéndome a besar para luego darme un tierno beso en la frente y luego me tomó la mano y poco a poco se fue alejando. En ese momento sentí que mi corazón se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos-tengo que ser fuerte-me dije a mi misma- ser fuerte por él.

_Se que en verdad el amor al final siempre duele,  
no lo pude salvar y hoy voy a pagarlo con creces_

Así decidí entrar a mi casa con el corazón hecho pedazos. En aquella nublada noche que aunque quisiera nunca olvidaría.

_Llore y llore y jure que no iba a perderte,  
trate y trate de negar este amor tantas veces, baby__Como yo, como yo nadie te ha amado_

Si mis lagrimas fueron en vano,  
si al final yo te ame demasiado,


	2. Chapter 1

Cápitulo 2 .-

……**.Meses atrás…….**

Era una tranquila tarde de verano en Forks y me encontraba chateando con Angela, una amiga del instituto, ella yTanya eran mis mejores amigas en ese entonces. Las tres éramos muy unidas pero nos habíamos separado un poco desde vacaciones. Angela era de esas personas que uno nunca podría olvidar, era muy amable, compasiva, comprensiva, en fin una buena amiga que siempre se preocupaba de todo; era de estatura mediana, con una cabellera espeza de ondas color negro y unos ojos del mismo color. En cambio Tanya, una chica pelirroja, muy hermosa exóticamente, pero a veces llegaba a portarse muy arrogante, aún así las tres éramos muy amigas.

Yo, Isabella Swan, aunque preferiría que me llamaran Bella, era una chica común, era de mediana estatura, cabello ondulado, grandes ojos color chocolate (los cuales amaba), y mi piel era casi albina. Desde que era niña nunca había destacado en nada, no era buena para los deportes, ni para las artes, excepto una: el canto y la música. Cada vez que cantaba o tocaba la guitarra era como olvidarme de todo el mundo. Vivía para la música. La escuchaba día y noche, la música me mantenía cuerda cuando estaba sola.

Vivía en el pequeño poblado de Forks con mis padres: Charlie y Reneé. Los dos siempre me apoyaban y eran felices juntos.

Me encontraba en mi habitación chateando con Angela ya que desde hace unos meses no habíamos estado en contacto ya que se había mudado a Washington. La extrañaba mucho y hoy habíamos decidido ponernos en contacto.

-Y cómo vas? A los años no nos vemos- quería enterarme sobre todo lo que había hecho ya que la extrañaba mucho.

-Pues bien jaja tienes razón deberíamos vernos algún día; pero necesito que sepas algo.-

-seguro cuéntame…..- justo en ese momento sentí un mal presentimiento.

-pues verás…recuerdas a James?-

James Había sido mi primer amigo en el instituto, lo conocí en la clase de Literatura. Él se sentaba a mi lado y siempre me apoyaba en todo, sabía que había química entre nosotros y enseguida fuimos mejores amigos. Pasaron los días y nos volvimos inseparables. Todo mundo en el instituto me aconsejaba y trataban de convencerme de que no saliera son él ya que tenía mala reputación, pero no les hacía caso hasta que cierto día habíamos tenido una pelea ya que lo había visto con otra chica él no me dio ninguna explicación así que decidí terminar con él.

-lamento decirte que el otro día lo encontré con Tanya y ella me contó que… que son novios-

Esas palabras me sorprendieron y dolieron ya que aún sentía algo por él y Tanya lo sabía aunque me preocupaba más que ella saliera herida como yo.. – Angela estás segura? No creo que Tanya sea capaz de…-

-Lo lamento pero es verdad amiga- respondió Angela y sabía que ella sería incapaz de mentirme, pero tenía que hablar con Tanya.- Debemos hacer algo ya que no quiero que ella salga herida-

Me tomé un par de minutos antes de responder ya que no sabía que hacer.- Si pero…me tengo que ir, hablamos otro día, voy a hablar con ella y trataré de convencerla, cuidate tqm.- me desconecté, busqué mi celular y llamé a Tanya. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Aló?- antes de saludarla tomé un respiro que me ayudo bastante a controlar mi voz.- Hola Tanya como te encuentras?

- Pues mejor que nunca, a que no adivinas que? ¡Estoy saliendo con James! Si tu ex, él otro día me lo encontré y decidí consolarlo un poco.- no podía creer lo que oía, su voz era demasiado arrogante y eso me dolió.

- Eh Tanya tu lo conoces y sabes la reputación que tiene…-

-Humm…pues él ya cambió, es tan lindo y no creo en todos esos rumores que dicen de él, además creo hacemos una buena pareja, mejor que tú y él, lo siento amiga pero creo que es la verdad.- Auch! Eso no me lo había esperado.- Pero me tengo que ir amiga, tengo una cita con James nos vemos, besos bye.- y se cortó la línea telefónica.

Unas semanas antes había notado que Tanya estaba muy rara conmigo desde estuve con James, siempre lo defendía hasta cuando lo encontré con otra chica,pero nunca creí que ella pudiera haber hecho eso. Necesitaba aire fresco para pensar mejor, así que decidí ir a dar un paseo en aquella tranquila tarde.

Al caer la noche decidí volver a mi casa y al entrar recordé que mi madre había invitado a Esme, una amiga suya, así que entré y saludé con ella, pero como me sentía cansada así que me retiré a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y bajé en pijama a la cocina a desayunar. Charlie estaba leyendo el periódico mientras Reneé se encontraba de un humor increíble y no dejaba de hablar sobre la conversación que había tenido con Esme y otras cosas más.

– Ah! Bella buenos días! te mencioné que Esme tiene un hijo llamado Edward dice que es guapísimo y tiene tu edad- me guiñó el ojo. Secretamente ella siempre quiso que saliera con el hijo de alguna de sus amigas y siempre andaba presentándome a los hijos de todas sus amigas pero ninguno de esos chicos era mi tipo.

-Mamá cuantas veces te he dicho que…- pero fui cortada por ella.- Lo sé, lo sé Bella pero ya he arreglado que se encontraran, él va a venir a recogerte ya que él también va al mismo conservatorio de música que tú, Edward toca el piano,lo puedes creer?-

Reneé no dejaba de hablar y se veía muy emocionada que no pude decirle que no.

-Está bien pero no garantizo nada mamá- trataba de ser optimista, quien sabe tal vez me llevaría bien con ese tal Edward.

Al acabar de desayunar subí a mi cuarto y empecé a arreglarme para ir al conservatorio. Me puse una camiseta de licra que me quedaba muy bien resaltaba mi figura, también unos jeans y por último al ver que mi cabello no estaba tan rebelde lo dejé suelto.

Una hora después escuché el timbre, bajé las escaleras y al abrir la puerta mi corazón se detuvo al igual que mi respiración, no recordé respirar, solo estaba concentrada en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, sin duda los más hermosos que jamás haya visto en mi vida….


	3. Chapter 3

HoOoOoLa a todos, primeramente perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, segundamente gracias x los reviews de todos espero que les guste la historia…

Como toooodos saben: los personajes de Crepúsculo no son mios son de Stephanie Meyer.

AH! Y otra cosa ATENCION:- a la primera persona que deje un review le voy a dedicar el siguiente capítulo…asi que dejen reviews …bueno epero q les guste el cap.

_Previamente……_

_Al acabar de desayunar subí a mi cuarto y empecé a arreglarme para ir al conservatorio. Me puse una camiseta de licra que me quedaba muy bien resaltaba mi figura, también unos jeans y por último al ver que mi cabello no estaba tan rebelde lo dejé suelto. _

_Una hora después escuché el timbre, bajé las escaleras y al abrir la puerta mi corazón se detuvo al igual que mi respiración, no recordé respirar, solo estaba concentrada en aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, sin duda los más hermosos que jamás haya visto en mi vida…. _

Capítulo 3.-

…_Porque algunos creemos en el amor a primera vista…_

EPOV

Era una mañana hermosa y me preparaba para ir al conservatorio, era un gran pianista, según mi madre Esme, y me dedicaba a eso en vacaciones. Tenía que pasar por la hija de Reneé, una amiga de mi madre, Esme me había comentado que la hija de Reneé también asistiría al conservatorio y mi madre propuso que fuéramos juntos. Yo acepté, no podía negarme, me que parecía interesante conocer por fin a Bella ya que mi madre no dejaba de hablar de ella.

Al llegar a casa de Reneé bajé de mi volvo y me acerqué a la puerta. Timbré y de repente se abrió la puerta y con ella se fue mi aliento, era hermosa e inmediato me sumergí en aquellos ojos color chocolate que me robaron el aliento. No me di cuenta de nada no llegó a importarme nada solo aquellos ojos y su dueña, la chica más hermosa. Me quedé mirándola como un tarado y al parecer ella también me miraba, veía mi rostro en sus ojos.

-Bella, donde estas?- De repente escuché la voz de Reneé, que en ese momento salió de la casa,no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado contemplándola,- Aquí estás hija, veo que ya conociste a Edward, el hijo de Esme- seguido de esto le susurró algo a Bella que la hizo sonrojarse un poco, se veía preiosa.

-Buenos días querido Edward, como has estado?-

-Buenos días Reneé , he estado muy bien gracias por preguntar.- Mientras hablaba me fijé en que Bella me seguía mirando.

-Bueno queridos los dejo solos,estoy un poco retrasada a mi trabajo. Edward te encargo a mi Bella, cuidala- .

- Claro Reneé no se preocupe, yo cuidare de Bella- y lo decía en todos los sentidos, era interesante ver como empecé a sentir algo por ella. Sentía que necesitaba protegerla de cualquier cosa, como si ella fuera algo muy importante para mí.

-Gracias Edward se que la dejo en buenas manos, muy buenas manos…- en ese momento Bella le dirijió una mirada a su madre y esta solo se rió y luego se retiró.

- Hola, soy Bella- Me saludó, ya que con la charla de su madre no nos habíamos presentado adecuadamente.

-Mucho gusto Bella,- me sonrió- soy Edward Cullen- y al sentir el contacto de nuestras manos para el saludo sentí una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo y entre nosotros.

BPOV

Bien eso fue extraño, al sentir el contacto con la piel de Edward sentí que algo se me removió por dentro y era como una corriente eléctrica. Desde ese momento supe que Edward Cullen era especial. Sentía una atracción, como si necesitara estar cerca de él y no sabía porqué.

Luego de saludar decidimos ir al conservatorio, Edward tenía un precioso volvo nuevo, al llegar a la puerta Edward me abrió la puerta. Al cerrar la puerta con cuidado, se dirigió al puesto del conductor y en ese trayecto no pude quitarle los ojos de encima.

_Me parece que es muy guapo Bella, harían buena pareja. Observa no deja de mirarte hija mía creo que se van a llevar muy bien.- Bella, ya deja de comértelo con los ojos-. Mejor no les interrumpo más, cuidate hija-y se retiró-_

La voz de mi madre no dejaba de zumbar por mi cabeza, ella me lo había susurrado y al instante me había sonrojado.

-y como has estado Bella?- la voz de Edward me despertó de la ensoñación y pude observar como Edward me dirigía una sonrisa tan perfecta…..y no pude evitar sumergirme en sus ojos.

-la verdad muy bien, _más que bien_ _ahora que lo he conocido- _musité esa parte para mis adentros.- me parece curioso que aunque nuestras madre se conocieran hace mucho tiempo no nos hemos conocido-

- Sí tienes razón, ha sido un placer por fin conocer a la hermosa Bella de la cual mi madre me ha hablado mucho- sonrió-

En ese momento mis mejillas se sonrojaron y mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente. Edward seguía concentrado manejando con gran habilidad y sonriendo. Aquella imagen de él era preciosa; mientras manejaba por la calle unos rayos de sol pasaban por la ventanilla y se posaban en su cabellos iluminándolos, y su rostro,(suspiro) su rostro parecía el de un dios griego. Debería ser ilegal ser tan perfecto.

Mientras seguíamos en camino al conservatorio continuamos conversando y conociéndonos un poco más. Hablamos sobre nuestros intereses, los hobbies, y las cosas que nos gustaban. De vez en cuando Edward era gracioso y no podía evitar reírme y él conmigo. Se sentía muy bien estando en su compañía….

Espero que les haya gustado, es corto lo sé y prometo que el próximo será más largo y con algunas sorpresas.

Ya saben si les ha gustado, si quieren dar sugerencias, si quieren decirme algo solo den click en Review y dejen uno…XD

Gracias a TaaniaahCullen que me ha apoyado en esto gracias de verdad amiga ….


End file.
